internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
1932–33 Polska Liga Hokejowa season
The 1932–33 Polska Liga Hokejowa season was the sixth season of the Polska Liga Hokejowa, the top level of ice hockey in Poland. Three teams participated in the final round, and Pogon Lwow and Legia Warszawa split the championship. Overview The championship was divided into numerous regional championships. The winners of the Pomerania, Poznan, Lodz, and Silesia championships advanced to the qualification round for the national championship. The Vilnius, Lwów/Tarnopol, and Warsaw regional champions received an automatic spot in the national championship. The winner of the Volhynia Championship was not granted a berth in the national championship. AZS Warszawa received a bye to the first round of the national championship as the defending champions. The first round of the national championship were held in Krynica while the final tournament took place in Katowice. It was originally set to be played in Krynica from February 5-7, but a thaw prevented this. The championship was then rescheduled for March 4-5 in Warsaw, but another thaw required further postponement. The competition was finally staged in Katowice from March 11-12. The top two teams from each group advanced to the final round. Regional Championships Kraków Championship Klass A ;Scores Champion: Sokol Kraków ;Promotion/Relegation Legia Krakow was promoted to Klass A. Klass B ;Scores Champion: Legia Cracovia Lodz Championship ;Scores Champion: LKS Lodz Lwów/Tarnopol Championship Klass A ;Scores Champion: Pogon Lwow. AZS, the last place team, was required to play in the promotion/relegation round at the start of the next season. Klass B ;Scores Participating teams: Czuwaj Przemysl, Dror Lwow, Hasmonea Lwow, Jehuda Tarnopol, Kresy Tarnopol, Pogon Lwow II, Polonia Przemysl, LTL Lwow. Polonia Przemyself (Group I) and Hasmonea Lwow (Group II, who defeated Kresy Tarnopol in a deciding match at the start of the next season), advanced to the promotion/relegation round. Lwów District Cup Semifinals: Czarni Lwow 5 - Lechia Lwow 0, Pogon Lwow 5 - Ukraina Lwow 1; 3rd place game: Lechia Lwow 2 - Ukraina Lwow 0; Final: Czarni Lwow 4 - Pogon Lwow 0. Pomeranian Championship ;Scores Champion: TKSZ Torun Poznan Championship Klass A ;Scores Champion: AZS Poznan Klass B ;Scores Champion: ? (balance of results unavailable) Silesian Championship Klass A ;Scores Champion: STL Katowice Klass B ;Scores Champion: BBTL Bielsko, who lost only one point (balance of scores unavailable). Volhynia Championship ;Scores Champion: KS Pogon Równe (?) Warsaw Championship Klass A ;Scores Champion: Legia Warszawa Klass B ;Scores Champion: Warszawianka Wilno Championship ;Scores Champion: Ognisko Vilnius National Championship Qualification round ;Scores Lodz and Poznan advanced to the first round. *Katowice was unable to participate as the Silesian Championship finished the same day. First round Group 1 ;Scores ;Table ;Tiebreaker *'AZS Poznan' 3 - LKS Lodz 1 - AZS advanced to the final as the winner of the second place tiebreaker. Group 2 ;Scores ;Table Final round ;Semifinals *'Legia Warszawa' 5 - AZS Warszawa 0 (Forfeit) *'Pogoń Lwów' 2 - AZS Poznań 0 ;Final *Pogon Lwow 0 - Legia Warszawa 0 (3OT) - the game was still tied after three overtimes, and since most of the players needed to return to work the following day, the match was replayed three hours later - at 1:30 AM on March 13. *Pogon Lwow 1 - Legia Warszawa 1 (3OT) - after another full game and three more overtimes, the teams were still deadlocked and were declared co-champions. The match ended around 4:10 AM. Other games Images Prz 12-17-32.png|An image from the December 17 issue of Przeglad Sportowy. Prz 1-7-33.png|An image from the January 7 issue. Prz 1-21-33.png|An image from the January 21 issue. Prz 1-25-33.png|An image from the January 25 issue. Prz 1-28-33.png|An image from the January 28 issue. Prz 2-4-33.png|An image from the February 4 issue. Prz 3-1-33.png|An image from the March 1 issue. Prz 3-4-33.png|An image from the March 4 issue. External links * Season on hockeyarchives.info Sources *''Przeglad Sportowy'' Category:1932 in ice hockey Category:1933 in ice hockey